Missing
by Neko's Snow
Summary: I don't know where I'm at now. I'm trying to hide, but I know they'll find me. Numbuh 4 won't forget me will he? Wally....


Missing

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_And barely conscious, you'll say to no one,_

_"Isn't something missing?''_

_-----_

We were dancing one last dance before we joined the TND. People stared at us as we spun, twirled, and twisted. At the end of a fast song, he picked me up and twirled me around twice. Everyone clapped and we bowed, before he took my hand and we ran off the dance floor. We talked to Nigel and Abby and Hoagie and Fanny. A slow song began to play and we three couples went out for round two. He was as tall as me, which was really saying something. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I lay my head on his chest. Then something important happened. "Kooks, Ah need to tell yeh something''

I lifted my head and smiled. "What is it, Wally?''

"Ah…..Ah love you, Kuki.''

-------

_You won't cry for my absence, I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Am I that unimportant…?_

_Am I so insignificant…?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_-------_

I don't know where I'm at now. I'm trying to hide but I know they'll find me. Numbuh 4 won't forget me ….. Will he? Wally…. I miss you. I want you to find me, but at the same time I don't want you to find me. I don't want to be alone. I want him out here to protect me. I want him to kill that bastard. I want him to save me. I want Wally here….Where is he?

-------

_Even though I'm the sacrifice _

_You won't try for me not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_--------_

He kissed me. I blushed, kissing him back. We could feel eyes on us so we pulled away. Teammates weren't supposed to have any other feelings for each other besides those of friendship.

He blushed again, then grabbed my hand and we ran out onto the balcony. The moon was full and it was a summer night, making the stars really bright.

Wally pulled me against his chest then kissed my forehead. In between kissing me, he said, "Ah love you, Kooks.''

I kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, too.''

At that moment, he looked so happy, grinning from ear to ear. He swung me around a couple times before setting me down and kissing me. Wally hugged me and told me how much he loved me. It was really romantic.

We went back inside. Wally went to get some punch. I stood in a corner, watching people dance when I felt a hand sneak up my dress.

"You're a pretty little lollie-pop. I can't wait to see what flavor you are.''

-------

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself,_

_I breathe deep and cry out,_

_"Isn't something missing?''_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_---------_

He pushed me against a wall. I started to cry, because I knew what would happen next.

"Get the hell away from my girlfriend!!!''

In a flash the man was off me. Wally had him against the wall by his throat with murder in his eyes. Everyone was staring at the almost thirteen year-old holding the seventeen year-old by the throat. No one was moving. _What the hell_? I thought_, They're KND operatives and they're not doing a damn thing. They're just staring at them as if they were on some stupid t.v. show._

Wally began beating the _crud_ out of the teenager. The pervert's hand shot up catching Wally's hand. Wally began hitting him with his other hand, but the teen's leg shot up, kicking him in the stomach. I watched in horror as Wally hit the opposite wall in the room. He didn't move. I started to run towards him but Abby stopped me. Nigel and Hoagie cornered the man. I cried Wally's name over and over. He didn't move. I peeled my eyes off him, to see the teenager bring his hand to his mouth for about a minute. As he was arrested, I felt relief wash over me.

I tried to break free from Abby, but her hand remained tight around my wrist. "Numbuh Five, let me go, I hafta get to Wally!''

"No you don't, gurl. Not tell Numbuh Five makes sure you alright.'' She looked me over then wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back and began to cry.

When I was done, we ran over to Wally. He was sitting up looking really confused. But as soon as he saw me, he lept up and hugged me. For some stupid reason, I started to cry again. He held me, once in a while kissing my forehead and whispering soothing words to me.

Then Numbuh One came over.

"Good work, Numbuh 4.'' He smiled at Wally who merely nodded. Then he turned to me. "As a trained operative you should know self defense. Your actions could have caused several operatives to get hurt, Numbuh Three. It was a foolish thing to do, I expext better of you.''

It was silent. I turned to see Nunbuh 4 glare at Numbuh 1. He mouthed STFU.

But being the naïve idiot that he is, Nigel carried on. "Numbuh 3, you will have to undergo severe training for the next few we-''

He was interrupted by Abby. "What the hell's wrong wit' you, man!? Kuki could have been raped, and you're bitch'n to her about training. You're acting like it was her fault she was attacked!''

I couldn't handle that. I ran off to one of the back rooms. After a minute, Wally came in and held me. It was about twenty minutes later when I decided I wanted to go home. I told Wally this.

He kissed my lips quickly and said, " Ah'll go get 'em.'' I told him I'd stay in the room. "Ok, be back in a sec.''

After about five minutes, I felt someone grab my butt. I turned to see a smirking man. He grinned cruelly before ripping my clothes off.

-------

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

-------

I wanted to escape my body , to escape the pain coursing through me. I was sobbing it hurt so bad. Where was Wally? _Help me…_

……….

The man got off me. I curled up into the fetal position and cried.

He zipped his pants. "That's what you get for getting my friend arrested, you little bitch.''

I remembered how the man had brought his hand up to his face. _A phone ring!_ I thought.

He smirked, seeing that I had figured it out, before jumping out the window.

I lay there for several minutes, thinking. _Numbuh 1 would never let me live it down. And Wally….. I was saving myself for him._ It was then that I knew what I had to do.

I found a pencil and a piece of paper and wrote a note:

**Guys',**

**I have to leave for a little while. But don't worry, I'll be back one day :3. I'm sorry but I can't tell you where I'm going. Hell, I don't even really know myself. Numbuh 1- No hard feelings, kay? I know you've just been under a lot of stress lately. You're a good friend even if you do have a big tush. :D Numbuh 2-Thanks for being there to get me out of things. You're jokes are lame, no offense. I'll miss you. Numbuh 5- You're my best friend in the whole wide world. You're always there when I need a gurl friend to talk to. Plus, you have a killer sterio system. LYLAS! Wally- I'll miss you the most. I'm sorry I can't tell you anything. I love you more than I love Rainbow Monkeys! I love you.**

**- super rainbow monkey goodbye hugs to you all!**

**Kuki :P**

I climbed out the window.

--------

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed, _

_Knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there,_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something…_

_--------_

I look up now to see something that resembles a hover car. Instantly, I know it's _them_. I smile and wave my arms. _Wally…_

_**"Kuki!!''**_

**--------**

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

**I hope this one shot is liked. I'm thinking about writing a sequel from Wally's point of view.**


End file.
